Sarah is a Suckubus
by MidKnight2501
Summary: Sarah finds out about her heritage and decides to get a little sexual revenge on the Goblin King.


Sarah stared puzzedly at the large black box with the UPS lable. The return address read D. S. I. S. . She set the box down on her table and went to the kitchen to get a knife to cut it open. Slicing the heavy tape open the box revealed an envilope taped to the top of a large book. Pulling the letter loose Sarah opened it and began to read it.  
  
Department of Suckubus and Inckubus Services  
  
Congradulations Sarah Williams!  
We are happy to inform you that your true heritage is of Supernatural origin. Both of your parents, (Ted Williams and Laura Williams), are both of partial daemonic decent and due to this event you are 100% a Suckubus.  
  
No, we are not kidding.  
  
This is not a joke, Sarah.  
  
Inside the box that arrived with this letter you will find:  
1 D. S. I. S. Manaul of Magics and Powers For the   
Beginning Suckubus  
1 Pair of Transdemential Wings  
1 Suckubus Work Badge  
  
Sarah pawed through the box and carefully removed each of the items, setting it on the floor as the letter listed it.  
Thinking it was a well illustrated joke by one of her dear friends Sarah picked up the Manual and settled down for a long afternoon of reading.  
  
Two Weeks Later...  
  
Sarah streched her shoulders, flexing her tiny bat wings. She grinned getting out of bed ready for another nights work as a Suckubus. After she'd finished the manual and practiced the magics taught within she found herself able to fly and walk through walls. Most importantly the naughty dreams of the world rested on her shoulders. She could enter dreams and allow the dreamer to have their sexual heart's desire.   
For each hour spent working the D. S. I. S. paid her $22.00, and for each dream she made come true she got a bonus of $15 dollars. It paid much better than her day job and so she'd quit.   
Getting a pop tart out of her cubbord Sarah had her breakfast and then floated up through the ceiling looking for someone to 'help'.  
Mr. Benny, one of her next door neighboors, exhibited that special glow but Sarah veered away from his house. She'd seen his desires, mainly her, the second night on the job and she had no desire to again.  
Zooming out over the city she spotted one of her co-workers and flew over to the red headed girl.  
"Hey, Jenny!" Sarah called, startling the other girl. "How are things going tonight?"  
"Pretty good, Sarah." Jenny answered. "Two bonuses so far and I'm working on my third."  
"Cool. I'm going to go over to the east side tonight. See you later Jenny."  
Sarah spent the next hour making sensual dreams come true, before she realized she was flying over the park where she'd once read the Labyrinth. Hearing an owl cry in the night Sarah made herself invisable, a mischevious grin lighting her face.  
Seconds later the silvery white bird burst forth from the folliage and began winging itself towards its kingdom. Sarah silently followed. Jareth landed in his chambers and quickly shifted back to his more human form. Tiredly he threw himself on to his bed as the invisable Sarah made herself comfortable, waiting for him to fall asleep.  
Jareth saw his room from his position on the bed but could not move. Something silk slid up his arm and he tuned to see a scarf apparently tying itself around his arm and to the bed post. Puzzled, but not allarmed he watched as Sarah shimmered into view wearing one of his large leathery capes.  
Grinning at him she pushed the cape back slowly, letting it fall to the floor. Jareth struggled to sit up in supprise as he felt lust curl throughout his groin. Sarah wore only two scarves, tied loosely around her voluptuous figure.  
"Sarah..." He cried in shock.  
"Yes, Jareth?" she answered, beginning to sway to music that suddenly filled the room. His mouth went dry as she began to tease him by stripping slowly. Just as her hands went to the knot on one scarf she turned her back on him, the curtain of her hair hiding the wings and the scarf. She conjured one from thin air and threw it to him, without turning. When she did turn his eyes went automatically to her chest, which was still covered, and Jareth bucked against the bed. Sarah shook her finger at him.  
Slowly she crawled up the bed, stradling his waist. He panted wildly.  
"Sarah..."  
"Time to wake up Jareth." She told him mercilessly.  
Jareth sat up, wide awake, breathing harshly. Need pulsed through him wildly and his hands went to the ties of his tights as Sarah's smug giggle echoed around the room.  
  
Sarah rolled on to her back in bed, pleased with herself beyond words. Seeing the Goblin King afflicted with that kind of need had made her day immensly better. After all, it had only been two and a half years since she'd beaten his Labyrinth and his teasing was still relitivly fresh in her mind.  
Getting out of bed she began to plot tonights adventure. Maybe she'd tie Jareth up again and this time involve some foods and his snow white chest. Fudge sauce perhaps.   
After a quick stop at the grocery store to buy her goodies Sarah flittered her wings all the way to goblin land.  
Jareth found himself dreaming of Sarah again. Again he was bound to his bed, this time missing his shirt. And the smell of chocolate filled his nose. Looking around for his temptress he saw her sitting by the fire, stirring something in a jar. She turned to him and stood. Settling down on the King's bed Sarah spooned out some of the chocolate on to his pale chest.   
Jareth hissed in supprise at the shocking warmth and his head lolled back. Sarah dipped her head allmost to his chest and Jareth struggled to watch her. She giggled instead and pulled the spoon out of the jar, dribbling the chocolate up his chest to his neck and to his mouth. Jareth's tongue came out to taste the delicacy and Sarah watched him avidly.  
"Don't leave me, Sarah..." he whispered.  
"Dreams can only last until the sleeper wakens." She answered, dribbling more chocolate across him. Jareth was allready set to go off, last nights gratification seeming to have done nothing to his libido. Sarah moved across Jareth, her knee brushing his groin. His eyes rolled up in his skull and he jolted awake.  
Sarah cried out startled and vanished herself, hopefully before the king of the goblins had a chance to see her.  
The next night Sarah was no less bold in her endevor to terrorize the Goblin King. Slipping into his chambers, Sarah held aloft her supplies; two silk scarves and a single black feather. Approaching the bed she climbed atop the King to secure his arms and screamed in supprise when faery magic wraped around her and threw her off the bed. Sarah's wings thrashed and she screamed in pain as she crashed into the wall, the pinion to her right wing breaking.  
Slumping to the floor in pain she whimpered, holding it, as the Goblin King approached.  
"Sarah?" he asked, kneeling beside her. "Is it really you?"  
"My wing..." she sobbed, looking up at him, tears in her eyes.  
"How in the seven hells did you get in here?" He demanded, picking her up and carrying her to his bed, careful of her wing. "I set up a spell to protect me from this Sucku..." For the first time he really looked at her wing. Jareth's jaw droped open in shock. "SARAH?!" Watching her clutch her wing in pain he decided answeres could wait till after her wounds were healed. Conjuring his magic he held her broken wing until it was healed.  
"Thank you, Jareth." He heard her say as the wing fluttered.  
"Now tell me why you're here."   
"I...It pays more than my previous job did. I thought you could use a little tormenting." Sarah answered.  
"You're a Suckubus?" came his startled question.  
She nodded, grinning. "Maybe I should get you back for getting chocolate all over my bed. Cleaning the sheets was hell, Sarah." He loomed over her and Sarah scrambled backwards on the bed as he pinned her down.  



End file.
